This invention pertains to a snap-on handle structure which may be easily positioned on an operating shaft and removably retained thereon and wherein the retention structure additionally functions to transmit torque from the handle to the operating shaft during use of the structure.
Snap-on handle structures using a spring clip for retention to avoid the use of a set screw are known. The use of a spring clip has required a reduction in the total area of contact between splines on the operating shaft and the interfitting handle. This has resulted in an inadequate structure for transmitting torque from the handle to the operating shaft with the result that the structure ultimately fails.
One example of a prior art structure is shown in application Ser. No. 863,470, filed Dec. 22, 1977, in the name of George R. Sully, and assigned to the assignee of this application.